


Waking Up in Vegas

by bigcityschemes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, M/M, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigcityschemes/pseuds/bigcityschemes
Summary: After a wild night, complete strangers Poe and Finn find themselves married to each other the next morning. It's going to be a long 3 months.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is believable or accurate.   
> Strictly rom-com nonsense.

A wave of nausea wakes Finn up first. Then it’s the sun in his eyes and the ache in his bones like he was run over by a dump truck and then thrown into the back.

 

    Speaking about dumps, that’s exactly what his mouth tastes like. Or an ashtray, but he doesn’t even smoke.

 

He lays still for a few minutes hoping the need to barf goes away and focuses on the how fluffy the bed is he’s on and how soft the sheets against his ski- _wait._

 

    Finn opens his eyes suddenly (big mistake for his headache) and pulls back the sheets. Naked. He’s naked and not in his motel bed. Instead he’s in a fancy hotel room. Like top quality, executive suite stuff. _Expensive_.

 

    And a mess.

 

It looks like a tornado went through it. There’s food, alcohol, and clothes everywhere. Finn leans up on his elbows and tries to locate his boxers among the piles of clothes on the light grey carpet and spots a pair.

 

    He quickly hops out of the very comfy bed and puts them on. He moves a little too quickly for his equilibrium though apparently because he’s definitely going to throw up now. He runs towards the kitchenette and doesn’t have time to find a trash can before he’s throwing up in the sink. _Gross._

 

_What the hell did he do last night?_

 

Finn had been so caught up in not throwing up, he didn’t realize the shower was running before and now was being turned off. “Shit.”

 

     Right...of course, he isn’t alone. But maybe that won’t be such a bad thing. Maybe whoever is in the bathroom knows what happened last night. Maybe, Finn hopes.

 

He rinses the sink and his mouth the best he can, and finds a water bottle right as his mysterious companion emerges from the bathroom. Finn honestly wasn’t expecting much and he certainly wasn’t expecting Adonis himself. _Damn._ Drunk him has such good taste.

 

     “H-hey” Finn clears his throat the best he can but it’s still really rough.

 

Mystery man looks surprised whether it’s because he expected Finn to be gone, or he forgot about him, or what, but he finishes drying off his hair and not so discreetly checks Finn out. Which Finn is going to count that as a win in his book. “Good morning.”  

 

     “Morning. Um…” This is awkward. You can cut the tension with a knife.

“So, lot’s of things happened last night.”

 

“Do you remember any of it because I gotta be honest I don’t.” Finn winces.

 

“No I don’t, but I have a pretty good idea.” Mystery man throws the towel on the bed and rummages through the stuff laying on the side table and walks over to him. He gives it a once over and then hands it over to Finn.

 

    It’s a marriage certificate.

 

Finn’s first response is to laugh. “You’re kidding. This isn’t real.” He chuckles in disbelief and Poe shakes his head. _Poe_. That’s the name signed on the document other than his.

 

    “I’m afraid it is.” Poe smooths out the top of his wet hair and shows him the ring on his left hand.

 

“That’s plastic!” Finn gaps at him and grabs his hand to double check. It’s a green plastic ring, the kind you would find in a costume shop or a 25 cent machine.

 

    “Plastic or not, the certificate is real.” Poe takes his hand back.

 

“Then where’s my ring?” Finn weakly laughs.

 

    Poe looks around the room for a second before throwing his hands in the air with a heavy sigh. “I don’t know. It must be around here somewhere, but that’s not the point. The point is that we are legally married.”

 

“That’s bullshit. Can’t we get like an an-um, what’s the word.” Finn snaps his fingers to try and clear the fog out of his head.

 

    “An annulment?”

 

“Yes! That’s it. We can just get an annulled right?”  

 

    “Um the only thing I know about annulments is that it can be done if the marriage wasn’t consummated, but I’ll have to do more research.” Poe sighs and scratches the back of his head, looking shyly away.

 

“Well great! That’s great, ‘cus well um...nothing happened?” Finn looks unsurely between Poe and the bed.

 

     “Um wellllll yea something happened.”

 

“You sure?” Finn asks dumbly, earning him a deadpan stare from Poe.

 

     “Trust me Finn, I’m sure.” Poe shakes his head and fidgets, face heating up a little. “It is Finn right?”

 

“Yea, and you’re Poe?”

 

     “Yes.”

 

“Nice to meet you?” They end up standing in awkward silence for a beat before Finn coughs. “So what do we do now?”

 

     “I actually have to be back in L.A. by tonight so I have to leave.” Poe checks his watch and starts going through the room, picking up stuff that belongs to him.

 

“Oh I live in L.A.” Finn watches him pick things up. Nothing creepy of course.

 

     “Oh?” Poe pauses to turn back and look at him, thinking. “Convenient...do you need a ride?”

 

“Oh no no. I actually have to get back to my friends.” Finn swishes his mouth out once more with the water bottle and leans off the counter to find his things. He doesn’t want to inconvenience Poe anymore than he already has. “But what’s this going to mean for the marriage?” He asks out of curiosity even if the words sound funny coming out of his mouth.

 

     “Um, I’ll give you my information and we can discuss it later. I’ll do some more research on it, but if we could just keep it on the downlow-”

 

“Oh yea of course. My mouth is closed shut.” Finn makes the motion of zipping his mouth and throwing away the key. Poe looks at him funny, but finishes gathering his stuff and packing it away.

 

     “So the room is actually paid for. Check out is at 1, so if you want to stay and take a shower you can.” Poe informs him and digs out a couple cards from his wallet. One of which he writes on the back of before handing them over to Finn. “ So this is the room key, I’ll turn the other one in and this one...is my card. All my information is on it and I wrote my address on the back in case you need it.”

 

“You’re a lawyer.” Finn looks over the very official card.

 

     “Business lawyer, but I have some law friends who might be able to help us out... You gonna be ok buddy?” Poe slings a bag over his shoulder and rolls the other one by the front door.

 

“Yea, yea, I’ll be fine.” Finn nods reassuringly, playing with the cards.

     “Ok.”

 

“Yup.”

 

     “Ok, I’ll call you ok?” Poe tells him looking over the room before giving Finn one more look.

 

“Yup sounds good.”

 

     “Ok, bye.” Poe smiles sheepishly and leaves finally.

 

Finn lets out a sigh of relief but definitely feels the loss of his presence now that he’s alone. He takes a look around the room and decides to clean up some more so it’s not that big of a disaster for the cleaning staff. Spotting his jeans near the wall sized window, he heads over to pick them up but gets distracted by the amazing aerial view of the city.

 

     “Wow.” He lets out a low whistle. “I’m going to be sick again.”

  
  


>>>>

  


Finn’s phone is completely dead and has been probably all night so he can’t call his friends, but he can get a taxi to the motel they’re staying at. Not as nice as this grand hotel Poe was staying at with a gold fountain in the lobby, but it was cheap.

 

     He gets to enjoy the sites on the ride over and go over the events of that morning, and think about what he could’ve done differently. Although, all considering it didn’t go too bad. Poe could’ve been a major asshole about it, so he got lucky. Plus he wasn’t too bad to look at either, if only he could remember anything from the previous night. Finn always thought when he got married it’d be a memorable affair, nothing like the situation he now finds himself in.

 

He pays the cab and realizes he doesn’t have his room key in any of his pockets or remembers what room they’re staying in, so he goes to the front desk.

 

     “Hey I’m looking for a room number under the name ‘Slip’.” Finn asks the not so pleased desk assistant.  

 

“They checked out.” He says not bothering to look up at Finn.

 

     “I’m sorry. What? What do you mean?”

 

“I mean they’re gone kid. They left.” He grumbles.

     “What the fuck?” Finn says loudly in disbelief and the desk guy gives him a dirty look. “Sorry, I didn’t mean that about you, never mind.” He sighs heavily while leaving the office and tries to come up with a game plan. First of all his friends suck. But luckily this isn’t the first time he’s ever been stranded somewhere so now he just has to find a bus station.

 

He heads back inside the tiny office and asks to use the phone to call for another cab and hopes he has enough if his bank account to cover for that _and_ a bus ticket.

  
  


     Finn hates his friends. No really, who leaves their friend in a strange city by themselves with a complete stranger? Granted that stranger is technically now his husband, but come on. He’s now granted with a golden opportunity to reevaluate his life and his decisions, if you can look at it that way. Magically he had enough to cover the cab on his card and some cash in his pocket for the bus ticket but missed the last one, so now he has to hang out at the station for the night until the morning. He considers asking the girl next to him if he could borrow her charger to juice up his phone but he’s tired and hungry and frustrated and still a little hung over. It’s been a long day and it’s going to be a long night, but luckily he has the change in his pockets and the vending machines to keep him company. Always look on the bright side right?

  
  


>>>>

  


     It’s around 5 in the morning when he finally climbs off the smelly and cramped bus and into the streets of L.A.  He took a couple naps here and there so he feels a little refreshed but stiff and has a cramp in his neck. He got to charge his phone and to his dismay no missed calls or texts from his ‘ _friends_ ’. So they literally didn’t even bother to look for him or check to see if he was ok. _Okay_.

He also got to check his bank account and has to dip into his savings for _another_ cab fare. But it’s cool. (It was not cool and nothing is cool)

 

     Even though it’s well into 5 almost 6 in the morning the house is up and partying of all things. Since he moved in with these guys that’s all it’s been= Party Party Party.

 

He pays the cab and skips up the porch steps and basically stomps into the house.

 

     “Ayyyeeee Finn!” Zero yells excitedly over the loud music. Finn waves off a cloud of smoke and does his best not to roll his eyes. “Where you been?” He throws an arm over Finn’s neck and spills some of his beer out the red solo cup.

 

“Where have I been?” Finn steps from underneath him. “Where have I been?! You mean you don’t remember how you left me in Vegas!?” He’s getting angrier the longer he thinks about how shitty they are.

 

     “Aye man relax.” Nines joins in from the couch, or as Finn knows it: his bed.

 

“You guys left me in the middle of nowhere with a complete stranger!”

 

     “That guy was nice, looked like you really liked him.” Slip wiggles his eyebrows at him.

 

“That’s besides the point!”

 

     “Look you’re really bringing the vibes down man.” Nines steps up into Finn’s personal space, slightly threatening even if he’s crossfaded. “We thought you were chill.”  

 

“Yeah.”

“Yea man.”

 

     Finn takes a look around and makes a choice. “You know what you’re right.” He picks up his backpack that was laying by the side of the couch and heads to the bathroom to get his toothbrush and deodorant and leaves.

 

Just leaves.

 

     He doesn’t really have a plan, but he’s so mad he can’t even think about anything else but walking. He has no money, no car, and now nowhere to live. _Great_. This weekend was so great. He gets the simple luxury of watching the sunrise and tries to come up with another plan on what to do now. Walking in one direction soon leads him to a gas station and he decides he really needs coffee. Coffee is cheap right?

 

Reaching into his pocket to pull out his wallet, he drops some of it’s contents including the business card Poe had given him.  

 

     Finn mulls it over. He could live on the streets till he gets back on his feet _or_ he could ask Poe, his stranger husband, for help. That’s embarrassing. What’s he going to do? Show up at his house and be like ‘ _hey I’m a bum and I need a place to crash, do you think you could help me out?_ ’

 

This sucks.

  


>>>>

  
  


     The worst that could happen is that Poe says no. That’s Finn’s reasoning anyway. And then worst case scenario is that he has to live on the streets for a little bit. What he didn’t anticipate was the actual giant mansion that Poe apparently lived at.

 

Ok, maybe it wasn’t a mansion but it was close enough and certainly big enough. Now he felt even more foolish standing outside in the same clothes he wore days ago.

 

     “I can’t do this. This is so dumb. I’m so dumb.” Finn paces by the front door and considers his options again. And again.

 

“Finn?” Poe opens the door suddenly and scares Finn out of his over-thinking.

 

“Geez!”

 

    “Ah I’m sorry! I saw you standing there and…” Poe apologizes and gives him a look. “Um are you ok?”

 

“What? Yea yeah, I’m fine.” Finn focuses on breathing evenly again and gets distracted by Poe’s salt and pepper bed head and baggy sweat pants. He looks _cozy._

 

    “Finn, did you need something?” Poe asks gently.

 

“Hm? Uh…” Finn bites his lower lip and struggles to find the words. “So I, uh, kind of need a place to crash for a few days...you know what, no it’s ok, never mind, I’m sorry I asked. It was dumb and-”

 

    “Finn, Finn!” Poe cuts him off, waving a hand. “It’s ok. Look I don’t need to know, but if you need a place to stay for a bit it’s ok. I got plenty of room.”

 

“...Are you sure? I mean you barely know me.” Finn looks shyly around Poe and into the entryway.

 

“True, this is true. But I figure you barely know me too and yet you came here... We’re in this weird sort of situation together and-look if you need help, I’m willing to give it ok? I trust you?” Poe thinks it over but makes up his mind. “Yea, I trust you. Come on in.”

 

     Finn takes a moment to process everything Poe just told him. “Okay. Ok.” He nods. It’s been a long and wild last couple of days and he’s tired. _So tired_. If he could just get one safe place to sleep for a bit, he’ll be ok. “I trust you too.”

  
“Cool, come on.” Poe takes Finn’s dirty backpack with a small smile and leads him into the house.   


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know anything about divorce law and neither does Poe or anyone else, bear with me things have to happen because i want them to happen lol

Poe shows Finn a brief tour of the living room, kitchen, and then upstairs to the bathroom and a guest room he’ll be staying at.

    “So here we are.” Poe sets Finn’s bag on the bed and looks around. “There’s towels above the toilet in the bathroom if you want to take a shower and yea, make yourself at home.”

 

“Thank you.” Finn also looks around but more awkwardly. The room is more or less like of the hotel room he woke up in, with a grey color scheme, but cozy nonetheless. Poe walks over to close the curtains and the room gets significantly darker making Finn yawn, but ends with a yelp when an orange blur runs past him from underneath the bed.

 

    “Oh I’m sorry, that was BB.” Poe chuckles softly. “You’re not allergic to cats are you?”

 

“No.” Finn wills his heart to settle back down. “I’m not, just easily scared I guess.”

 

    “I think you probably just need some rest.” Poe sends him a smile and starts moving out the room. “I’ll leave you to it. If you need anything I’ll be downstairs, ok?”

 

“Yup.” Finn nods and watches him close the door softly behind him, once again letting out a breath of relief but feeling overwhelmingly alone. He spares another quick glance around the room before slipping out his shoes and getting more comfortable. Without intending to he falls asleep immediately after his head hits the pillow.

 

>>>>

 

    When Finn wakes up it’s completely dark outside and for a moment he doesn’t remember where he is or how he got here. As his memory slowly comes back so does his hunger. He can’t remember the last time he ate and his stomach is surely complaining about it.

 

He quietly freshens up in the bathroom and makes his way downstairs where he finds Poe in the kitchen humming to himself over the stove. “Hey.” Finn clears his throat to announce himself and Poe spins around a little surprised.

 

    “Hey buddy. Did you sleep ok?”

 

Finn slides into one of the bar stools next to the center island. “Yea thank you. Um, listen I wanted to talk to you about something.”

 

    “Sure, you hungry first?” Poe asks but is already pulling out 2 plates and cutlery, and places them in front of Finn and one at an empty spot next to him.

 

Finn’s stomach growls loudly and answers for him, making him blush a little in embarrassment. “I hope you like spaghetti.” Poe beams and gives him a considerable portion before serving himself and getting them some water.

 

    “Spaghetti sounds amazing.” Finn could honestly eat a horse right now and doesn’t object when Poe motions for him to go ahead and start eating.

 

“So what did you want to talk about?”

 

    “I know I said I needed to crash somewhere for a few days, but I think I’ll go ahead and leave. I’m good now, I don’t want to put you out any longer than I already have.”

 

Poe considers what Finn just told him. “If that’s what you want. I’m not put out in any way I promise.”

 

    “I think that’ll be for the best.” Finn nods reassuringly more to himself.

 

“Do you have a place to go?” Poe asks and takes a bite of the spaghetti.

 

    Finn thought about this and checked his account earlier. He’s got enough to cover for one nights stay at a cheap hotel he thinks and then after that he’ll figure it out. “Yes.”

 

“That’s actually something I wanted to talk to you about.” Poe sips on his water before continuing. “I was doing some research on the divorce process and there’s somethings I need to know before we begin filing.”

 

“Ok.”

 

“Are you from California?”

 

“No…”

 

    Poe is lost in thought for a moment, probably trying to recall the so-called research. “Ok, that’s ok. Um, in order to file in state one both of us would have to have lived in the state for at least 6 months and to file in the county at least 3 months, but we could file in the county you lived at before? Where did you live before?”

 

Finn knows very little about divorce laws, but it also seems like Poe might not either. “Um Seattle.”

 

    “How long?”

 

“About two weeks.” Finn shrugs.

    “Ok, what about before?”

 

“Texas.”

 

    “You don’t have residency anywhere?”

 

“We can’t all afford fancy houses.” Finn snaps out of nowhere. He’s never been as ashamed of his wandering tendencies until now, but also feels bad for snapping. Considering the guy let a total stranger stay at his house and is currently feeding him and all. “Sorry.”

 

    “No I’m sorry I pushed it.” Poe apologizes even if it should be Finn. There’s a tense silence that follows afterwards but Finn can feel Poe thinking next to him. “Ok how about you stay here a little longer.”

 

Finn’s eyebrows shoot up his forehead. “Like 3 months longer?”

 

    “Yes, you can stay here establish residency. We can work on getting you your own place, maybe a car-”

 

“I’m not a charity case Poe.” Finn almost snaps again as he watches Poe’s face fall into a range of mix emotions.

 

    “I never said you were.” Poe says sincerely. “And I’m sorry if that’s how I made it seem or how I made you feel.”

 

Finn honestly needs to relax and remember that Poe is only doing his best to help him out, and the look Poe keeps giving him is the worst. “It’s fine, I’m sorry I snapped again.”

 

    “No you’re right...Look, Finn I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or force you to do anything you don’t want to do, _but_ , I am willing to help.”

 

“I know, thank you. And I want to help to-get us out of this mess.”

 

“Why don’t you stay the night and maybe think about it and give me an answer in the morning?” Poe suggests with a small but hopeful smile.

 

    Finn can’t say no to that, and no matter how much he wants to run, the thought of some more peaceful sleep in a very comfortable bed is a lot more appealing. “Yeah, ok. Let’s do that.”

 

“Ok, cool.” Poe beams and it almost feels like everything is going to be ok. They finish their dinner and Finn offers to help clean up which Poe declines and they bid each other an awkward goodnight.

 

>>>>

 

    Even though his body is tired, Finn’s mind is wide awake going over Poe’s proposal. It’s well into 2 in the morning when he makes up his mind, and also realizes he’s really thirsty.

 

Not wanting to wake up Poe, he creeps through the halls and downstairs to get a glass of water only to accidentally scare Poe who is sitting in a room adjacent to the stairs.

 

   “Sorry!” Finn half whispers, half chuckles at Poe who is clutching at his chest for dramatics. He also looks exhausted and is currently surrounded by stacks of manila folders and papers across the long table. This must be the dinning room, Finn figures.

 

“It’s ok.” Poe half laughs. “I sorta forgot you were here.”

 

    “My bad.”

 

“It’s fine. You ok?” Poe rubs his eyes and stretches his arms in front of him.

 

    “Yea, just getting some water.” Finn juts his thumbs back towards the kitchen.

 

“Yea of course, there’s some bottles in the pantry next to the fridge if you want.”

 

    “Cool, um what are you doing?” Finn eyes the papers again, distracted.

 

“Oh um, just a big case I’m working on." Poe sighs and puts some of the papers away. “I didn’t realize what time it was.” He checks his watch and yawns. That shouldn’t be as cute as Finn thinks it is.

 

    “Right, well I’ll leave you to it.” Finn nods, but then remembers he came to a decision earlier. “Oh Poe?”

 

“Hm?”

 

    “I was thinking...and I think I’m take you up on that offer.” Finn says sheepishly.

 

Poe nods and slouches into his chair with a smile. “Oh? Ok. Good, good. I was also thinking about it and I was thinking if you want after you get settled into a job and everything you could help out around the house, get your own food or pitch in and maybe we can transfer… I don’t know the water bill to your name. You know so there’s proof of residency?” Poe shrugs lazily.

 

    “Yea, that sounds great actually.” Finn likes the idea and feels more comfortable knowing he’s not just going to be mooching off of Poe. Now he just has to find a job.

 

>>>>

 

    It’s a bright and beautiful day when Finn wakes up in the morning. He gets ready quickly in hopes of catching Poe before he left for work but much to his dismay he’s already gone. Still though, he feels surprisingly refreshed and with a clear goal ahead in his life.

 

Deciding to drink his coffee outside by the poolside ( _amazing_ ), he completely forgets all about the cat. BB rushes out the sliding door in another blur of orange and hops over the hedge/fence that separates Poe’s backyard from his neighbors. “Shit.”

 

    Finn runs after him? Her? The _cat_ and hops a little to try and see over the hedge. Which honestly looks a little creepy. “BB, here BB. Here kitty, kitty.” He half yells hoping for a miracle that the cat comes back and he doesn’t get kicked out for losing Poe’s cat, but also that he doesn’t disturb the neighbors.

 

After a few moments of calling for the dumb cat, Finn didn’t want to resort to his last option of bothering Poe’s neighbor but it looks like he might actually have to.

 

    He heads over, making sure to close the house up and lock it with the key Poe gave him and knocks politely at the door. He doesn’t have to wait long at all before a fit brunette in yoga pants and sports bra opens the door.

 

“Yes?” She questions in a smooth English accent, giving Finn a nonthreatening once over, slightly panting and sweaty. Finn probably interrupted her workout.

 

    “I’m sorry to bother you, but did you have happen to see an orange cat-?”

 

“Who? BB?” Yoga pants smirks and opens the door a little more and Finn can see BB chilling in her living room.

 

“Yea, that’ll be it.” Finn squints.

 

    “You a friend of Poe’s?” She’s eyes him playfully and wipes some sweat off her forehead.

 

“Sorta.” Finn shrugs. “Um, it’s a long story.”

 

    “Oh? I love long stories. I’m Rey.” She extends a hand but then remembers she just wiped sweat on it and blushes, wiping it on her pants. “Sorry.”

 

Finn chuckles. “It’s ok, I’m Finn.”

 

    “C’mon in Finn.” Rey doesn’t wait for him to respond and leads the way into the house. Finn hesitates for a moment before following and closing the door behind him. The layout is similar to Poe’s house, an open plan but a bit smaller. “BB comes over all the time, it’s not a big deal.” She informs him and drys off with a blue towel hanging off the couch. The same couch that BB is lounging on, Finn glares at it for causing him so much trouble already. “You hungry?” She asks heading into the kitchen. There must be something about Finn that screams: FEED ME, or something 'cus...

 

“Um, I should probably just get the cat and take it back to the house.” Finn scratches the back of his sheepishly.

 

    “You staying with Poe or something?” Rey presses and gets a bowl out from the fridge.

 

“Sorta, yeah.”

 

    “Ok, well that means we’re neighbors now right?”

 

“I guess?”

 

    “Well what kind of neighbor would I be if I didn’t welcome you to the neighborhood? Anyways, I was getting ready to eat myself. Why don’t you join me. BB isn’t going anywhere and I could use the company, unless you have someplace else to be.”

 

“Nope, not at the moment.”

 

    “Great. Ever had gazpacho?”  

 

>>>>

 

    “Shut up.” Rey gapes at him in disbelief after he gets done telling her the story of how Poe and him know each other. “Like married, married?”

 

“Is there another kind?”

 

    “Good point. No. That’s hilarious.” Rey leans back in the lawn chair. They decided to eat outside next to her pool since it was so nice out.

 

“More like awkward.”

 

    “No, really. I didn’t think things like this actually happened.” Rey quietly laughs. “So 3 months? You’ll be living here for 3 months?”

 

“That’s the plan, gotta find a job though.” Finn remembers he does have something to do today.

 

    “Oh! There’s a place down by the beach that hiring waitstaff. We could take a walk down there if you want.” Rey suggests happily and Finn is starting to feel like maybe they just became best friends. Not just because of how helpful she’s being but just an overall general feeling, kind of like they’ve been friends this whole time already.

 

“That would be amazing!” Finn beams, fortunate of his luck to have met her.

 

    They finish their breakfast? Lunch?-Brunch, and head out towards the beach, with Rey leading the way.

 

“So how do you know Poe? You guys just neighbors?” Finn inquires for small talk even though it’s not really needed. The silence is comfortable, but he’s a little curious.

 

    “I actually work with him. Well sort of work with him. I work with Skywalker who is Poe’s boss’s brother.”

 

“Oh so you’re a lawyer too?” Finn tries to follow along.

 

    “Mhmm, I do freelance work though.” Rey explains. “Like contracted stuff.”

 

“Oh that’s cool.”

 

    “Yea, gives me a little bit of more freedom to pick and choose what I want and I get to work from home more.”

 

“Sounds like the life.”

 

    “Yeaaaa.” Rey chuckles.

 

“What about you? I mean obviously you need a job, but what are you about? What are your dreams” She asks half sarcastically.

 

    “Just trying to make my way through life.” Finn shrugs having not really thought about it.

 

“Oh there’s gotta be something.”

 

    “I don’t know...I always thought about maybe owning my own food truck.” Finn thinks out loud a little embarrassed. He’s never really told that to anyone before. “It’s dumb.”

 

“No! That’d be cool.” Rey bumps her shoulders with his playfully. “Finn’s creations.” She waves both hands in the air, imagining a sing. “No, Finn’s treats.”

 

    “Shut up.” Finn blushes, but laughs. _If only_. “Maybe one day.”

 

“I’ll be your first customer.” Rey smiles widely at him and he can’t help but to mimic it.

 

    “Yea, yea, don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Finn rolls his eyes.

 

“Pinky swear.” Rey gasps. They get to the tiny little restaurant, or more like cafe, that Rey was talking about humorously called Shark Bites, and Rey waits patiently outside while Finn applies instead.

 

    “Hired on the spot!” Finn joins her outside with a pep in his step.

 

“Ayyyeee.” Rey gives him a high five.

 

    “I start tomorrow, thanks a bunch by the way. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you today.”

 

“Nah.” Rey shrugs but with a smirk. “Want to hang out and be a beach bum for a little bit?”

 

    “Um yeah.” Finn smiles dumbly.    

 

He considers his streak of luck and good fortune while relaxing on the sand next to Rey, listening to the waves push and pull on the shoreline. While things have suddenly and surprisingly been going well, he tries not to get to comfortable in the fact. There’s always a shoe waiting to drop somewhere.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! :)  
> once again no beta so if theres errors my b


	3. Chapter 3

    The next couple weeks goes like this: Finn goes to work and on his time off he hangs out with Rey. 

 

That’s it. 

 

    It’s been surprisingly uneventful, and he sees Poe a total of maybe 5 times. He’s not going to count the last time because it was literally just in passing. 

 

“It’s like living in a big house all by myself.” Finn muses, but spares a glance to BB napping in the sun. Him and Rey are laid out on her lounge chairs, soaking up the sunshine by the pool on this glorious day. “Well the cats there, but she’s not much company. Even if she does follow me from room to room.”

 

    “That’s because she likes you.” Rey chuckles softly and adjusts further down her seat. 

 

“Sure has a funny way of showing it.” Finn mutters, fixing his sunglasses that are sliding down his nose from the light sweat. 

 

“She’s a cat! Not a dog or a person for that matter. Anyway what did you expect?”

 

“Expect from what? The cat?”

 

“No, from living with Poe.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“What do  _ you  _ mean?” Rey leers at him, her eyes peeking over her designer shades.

 

Finn looks away and decides that becoming blinded by the shining poolside is better than suffering under her scrutiny. They don’t really talk about the obvious white elephant in the room following Finn along with the cat, but Rey sure does like to dance around it. “I-I don’t know.”

 

    “Yes you do.” Rey huffs. “You just don’t want to admit it, or not ready to anyway.”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

    “You were hoping to play house and fall madly in lo-”

 

“I was not.” Finn cuts in.

 

    “And now you’re disappointed tha-”

 

“I’m not listening.” Finn talks over her in attempt to tone her out. 

 

    “You’re incorrigible. The sooner you face and accept the facts, the better.”

 

“That’s a ridiculous word.”

 

    “You’re a ridiculous person. Just ask him to hang out, make him dinner or something. It’s not hard.” 

 

“It’s easier said than done.” Finn rolls his eyes. “Anyways he’s constantly busy, like I said it’s like I live by myself. I don’t even know anything about him still.”

 

    “That’s why you try to get to  _ know _ .”

 

“Why are you so invested?”

 

    “Because it interests me.  _ You  _ interest me and we’re friends.” Rey sighs. “Guess that makes me a spinster.” 

 

“We should focus on getting you laid instead of me.” Finn laughs and Rey joins him.  

 

Finn’s phone rings moments later and to his surprise it’s Poe. “What do I do?” He mouths at Rey who in turn gives me a dumbfounded look.

 

“Answer it!” She rushes him and he swipes to do so without hesitating. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

“Hey buddy I’m sorry to bother you, are you busy?” Poe asks and Finn’s heart beats a little faster at the sound of his voice for some dumb reason.

 

“Um, no?” He looks to Rey for support but she’s just watching. And of course can’t hear the conversation,  _ duh Finn _ . 

 

“Can you do me a really big favor? I left some papers on the kitchen counter this morning and I really need them, do you think you can drop them off for me? I know it’s a lot to ask-”

 

“No no, it’s cool. I can do that, no problem.” Finn sits up in his chair and Rey mimics him. 

 

Poe lets out an audible breath in relief. “Thank you so much, I owe you big time. I’ll text you the office address ok?”

 

“Yup sounds good.”

 

“See you soon.”

 

“Mhm.” Finn says his goodbyes and looks at his phone. 

 

“What happened?” Rey eyes him impatiently. 

 

“Oh I gotta take him some papers he left.”

 

“To the office?”

 

“Yea.”

 

“I can take you.” Rey starts to get up, her wrap swaying in the light breeze and gently picks BB up off the table. “Let’s take you home.” She tells her and Finn throws his shirt back on to follow her out. 

  
  
  


>>>>

  
  


“This is a lot smaller than I pictured.” Finn whistle low, staring at the rather plain and brown office building. 

 

“It’s charming.” Rey shrugs happily and tugs for Finn to follow her inside. 

 

They don’t get too far inside the busy building when Poe finds them leaving an office room. “Hey.” He smiles welcoming to him and nods to Rey a little questionably. He looks good, a little tired, but the white rolled up sleeves look sure does it for Finn. But that’s not what he’s here for of course. 

 

“Um.” Finn snaps out of it when Rey very subtly nudges him on the shoulder. “Um, here’s those papers you needed.” He hands Poe the folder just when someone else comes out of the room Poe just came out of, boot heels clapping on the tile. 

 

“Poe I need th-” She stops suddenly when she sees them and Finn can feel Rey tense up next to him. “What are you doing?” She eyes them, her straight black hair falling partially across her face. She has to push it back and while she does so she semi inspects Finn more than anyone else here. “Those are important documents Dameron, and in the wrong han-”

 

“I’m his husband.” Finn blurts out in a panic. He didn’t want Poe to get in trouble, but then he remembers that they were supposed to keep it on the down low and not really married  _ of course _ .

 

Everyone just stands for a moment in shock before they hear a very loud ‘ _ WHAT!?’  _ coming from halfway down the hall. Some people are peeking their heads out from their rooms and looking at them, making Finn fidget and blush under their stares. Poe seems to not be doing any better, his face as gone completely red. 

 

    “What?” The woman mimics with a half laugh looking to Poe for answers. 

 

“I’ll explain later.” Poe mutters out the side of his mouth to her and takes the papers fully out of Finn’s hands. Finn starts to apologize but Poe is already motioning them back out the front door. “It’s fine, I’ll see you when I get home.” He half rushes them to leave and Finn doesn’t even have a moment to appreciate his warm hand gently pushing him out the door.  

  
  


“That was terrible.” Finn groans and leans against Rey's car, but has to lean back quickly because it’s hot. Just another terrible decision to add to the list today. 

 

“That was hilarious, oh my god.” Rey laughs and unlocks the vehicle. 

 

“What’s wrong with you? What’s wrong with  _ me? _ Why did I just blurt that out?!”

 

“Because...I don’t know Finn, but that’s was incredible. You should’ve seen all their faces.” Rey chuckles a little more. “But hey, maybe this isn’t such a bad thing? I didn’t like the fact that he was trying to keep you like you were his dirty little secret anyways.”

 

“Yea, maybe.” Finn sighs and then groans again because they’re going to have talk about it later tonight, which implies he’s actually going to see him tonight and that Poe could possibly be mad at him. The thought of all the possible worst case scenarios rush through his head like Poe being so angry with him, he kicks him out. 

 

“You’re freaking out. Don’t freak out.” Rey reaches for him over the roof of the arm but pulls back from it burning her. 

 

    “That’s not helping, but thanks.”

 

“It’s gonna be fine Finn. You wanna go get a protein shake?” Rey tries to distract him and he honestly loves her a little more for that. 

 

    Finn allows himself one more heavy sigh and agrees. “Yea ok. Hey who was that lady?”

 

“Who? Jess?” Rey tenses up and avoids his gaze by getting into the car. 

 

    “Yea, why you so weird about it?” Finn eyes her and climbs in too. 

 

“I’m not weird about it, why you weird about it?” 

 

    “Do you like her?” Finn chuckles. 

 

“I barely know her, no. No. We just work together sometimes.”

 

    “You  _ like  _ her.” Finn laughs. 

 

“I hope they put too much kale in your shake.” 

  
  
  


>>>>

  
  
  


     Waiting for Poe to get home and kick him out (possibly) is literal torture. “What are you looking at?” Finn asks BB as she watches him pace around the living room. “This is all your fault. I don’t know how but I know it is.” He points at her and Poe walks in through the front door. 

 

“I’m so sorry.” Finn practically pounces. 

 

    “What? Oh-no.” Poe waves a hand. “No, it’s fine buddy.” He sets his shoulder bag on the kitchen counter and turns back over to him. “I should be apologizing, I shouldn't have rushed you out like I did. That was really rude.” 

 

“I shouldn’t have blurted that out, I’m sorry.” Finn tries again. 

 

    “And I shouldn’t have told you to try to keep it a secret. Don’t worry about the people at the office, it’s none of their business regardless of what Jess says.” Poe gives a small chuckle and pets BB who’s sitting on the armchair. 

 

“So did you tell them? Everything.” 

 

    “Yea, cat’s out of the bag- so to speak.” Poe shrugs. “It’s cool, couple of people want to meet you though…”

 

“Oh?”     

 

“Yea, told them we could do lunch sometime? If that’s ok with you?” 

 

“Yea, that’s ok.” Finn nods coolly, trying not to seem too eager or nervous. 

 

“Good.” Poe smiles warmly at him and Finn mentally sighs in relief. Also feels blessed. He hasn’t see that smile in forever. He can't wait to tell Rey about this.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta, sorry for mistakes!  
> thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

    Poe always had a plan. He planned his way out of the best and worst situations, and all through his life. He knew what he was going to do from an earlier age and took the many necessary and long steps to get there. He planned for his house, his car and even his cat. What he didn’t plan on was Finn. He didn’t plan on spontaneously getting married to...well he didn’t plan on getting married in general. He knows he works a lot and is practically married to his job. Is it healthy? No, but it’s what he does and he’s good at it even if he is a little lonely. It also didn’t help that Finn is beautiful; it was like some sick joke the universe was playing on him. But Poe has a plan now: don’t get attached. The situation they are in is not ideal and while they could be friends, Poe is trying to avoid making things any more complicated than they already are. And that’s to say plainly that Poe has been avoiding Finn. He’s not proud of it, but he’s been finding any and every excuse to stay at the office longer than he needs to. He knows it’s dumb but he’s talked himself into thinking that this was for the best.

 

“You’re thinking again.” Jess interrupts his process and throws a sugar packet at him. They’re at a cafe waiting for Finn to join them so Jess can officially meet him for whatever reason.  

 

    Poe throws it back at her. “Thank you captain obvious.”

 

“What are you thinking about? Is it Finn?” Jess shoots him a toothy grin and Poe considers telling her the truth or not.

 

    “No.”

 

“I can’t believe you got Vegas married. I can’t believe you went to Vegas, got so blacked out drunk and married someone. Without me.” Jess gawks.

 

    “It’s not like I planned it, as you know.”

 

“What’s he like?” Jess ignores him.

 

    “We don’t really hang out Jess.”

 

“Why not?” She looks at him like he’s dumb but before Poe can explain his reasons Finn walks up.

 

    “Hey.” He gives them a smile taking off his sunglasses and for real? It just wasn’t fair for him looking like that-arms out, glistening in the sun. Did he work out?

 

“Hi! I’m Jess, we met briefly.” Jess stands to give him a handshake and they sit back down together. “Sorry for the cold shoulder the first time. Could’ve been avoided if _someone_ would’ve introduced us properly.” She shoots Poe a look.

 

    “It’s ok.” Finn laughs and Poe realizes he’s staring. And so does Jess.

 

“Did you want anything to drink?” Poe clears his throat and asks Finn. He needs an excuse to leave the table for a minute.

 

    “Oh no I’m good, thanks.” Finn beams at him. Fucking beams. _Damn._

 

“So tell me about yourself Finn! You’re like this...exciting mystery.” Jess explains with a little too much enthusiasm.

 

    Finn proceeds to oblige Jess in telling him most of what he already knows, and Poe proceeds not to stare at him. Tries to anyway.

 

    “So how do you know Rey?” Jess asks suddenly drawing Poe’s attention back to the conversation.

 

“Oh well, she’s Poe’s neighbor and we just sorta started hanging out.”

 

    Poe shoots Jess a confused look by the question but she just ignores him. “That’s cool.” She nods and sips her tea. “We should do this again. We could have like a dinner party or something!”

 

“That sounds great!” Finn shoots Poe an uncertain look though and he just shrugs. He doesn’t mind them being friends...but maybe not too friendly.

 

    They talk a little longer about work and the weather and Finn bids his goodbyes because he has work.

 

“Do you think they’re sleeping together?”

 

    Poe chokes on air. “What? Who?”

 

“Finn and Rey?” Jess bites her lip and starts fidgeting.

 

    “Um…” Poe is about to say no, but he also doesn’t know.

 

“Would it bother you if he was?” Jess presses on.

 

    “Uh, does it bother you?” He shoots back.

 

She gives him a shrug. “It’s none of my business.”

 

    “You’re making it your business.”

 

“I was just wondering.”

 

    “We’re not really married...we’re not even dating.”

 

“So are you guys allowed to date other people then?” Jess asks and it’s a good point. They’ve never discussed it but it shouldn’t be a problem even if Finn was seeing Rey. It’s none of Poe’s business and he doesn’t care.

 

    Really, he doesn’t.

 

“It’s none of my business.” Poe admits as much.

 

    “So are you going to start dating again or what?” Jess plays with her straw.

 

“Why are you asking?” Poe sighs.

 

    “Well...don’t get mad ok? This all happened before I knew you were married.” Poe gives her a look to get to the point. “I kinda told this guy about you and he’s interested in a date-”

 

“Jeeesssssss.”

 

    “I know, I know. I know I said no more blind dates but I think you’ll really like him! And if not I mean I can just tell him you’re married now.”

 

“No don’t do that.” Poe stops her. Poe considers his options. He’s technically not actually with Finn and what better way to avoid someone than being distracted by someone else? “Ok give him my number.”

 

>>>>

 

    Poe double checks himself in the mirror before deciding he looks good enough to leave the house. “What?” He turns around to see BB staring at him from her spot on the bed and is feeling very judged. “We’re not together.” He whispers to her and slides his jacket on.

 

He makes his way down stairs and runs into Finn in the living room watching TV.

 

    “Hey.” He smiles at him from the couch and Poe has to remind himself of the rule.

 

“Hey.”

 

    “Going out tonight?”

 

“Yea, I actually have a date…”

 

    “Oh.” Finn looks surprised.

 

“Yea um, that’s ok right? I mean we’re not really-” This is awkward and feels wrong for some reason.

 

    “Yea it’s fine. Have fun.” Finn nods and turns his attention back to the TV.

 

“Ok...well, um, leave the porch light on yea? Have a goodnight.” Poe manages and forces himself to leave. At least that’s out of the way now.

 

    Bill…? He thinks his name is Bill, no pretty sure it’s Bill, is nice. A little boring...no, ok really boring. Like mega boring. He’s been talking about statistics for over an hour. Poe is relieved, _overjoyed_ , when he gets to finally leave and go home. The house is dark when he gets back but that’s ok. He didn’t really want to face Finn anyway.

 

He figures dating is a good enough distraction that he does it a little more.

 

There’s: Kevin-an oversharer.

     Chris-chews too loud.

     Roger-sneezed on him.

     Adam-too handsy, too soon.

 

Every once in awhile he’ll come home and find Rey there hanging out in the living room with Finn and while it shouldn’t make him jealous-it does. _A lot_. So much so that he stupidly says something about to Finn.

 

    “Hey I don’t mind Rey coming over, but could you maybe warn me next time?” It’s passive aggressive and petty and he hates himself for it. Hates himself even more because Finn just takes it with a grain of salt.

 

“Sure.” He shrugs and goes about his business. It frustrates Poe to no end. He expected some sort of argument or complaint or _something_ . _Anything_. He needs something, some sort of longer interaction but every time he stops himself because you know rules, ha. Poe’s dying. He’s denying himself and he knows it. He also knows what’s really going on and it’s a serious case of sexual frustration. How can he not be? He just needs to accept it and move on, but he also wonders if someone could suffer from a lack of fulfilling emotional needs. He doesn’t just want to bang Finn, he wants to be his friend. Why is this so hard?

 

>>>>

 

His date tonight is named Tony. They have a reservation and everything and Poe’s already in his car but looking at the clock on the dashboard. 8:30pm. The date is at 9.

 

Or he could just not go. He could call it off, text him telling him to reschedule and then probably not. Ghosting, he thinks that’s the term for it now. He doesn’t really want to go anyways and he’s a little tired from the week. He could go back inside and do some work or go to sleep or...hang out with Finn.

 

    So Poe makes a decision. He turns off the car and heads back into the house. Finn is where he left him on the couch and Poe joins him the opposite end, kicking his feet up on the coffee table. It’s been awhile since he sat down and watched TV and Finn is gracious enough to not say anything, just spares him a glance and offers some of his popcorn.

 

“What are we watching?”

 

“Chopped.” Finn shrugs.

 

    “Cool.” BB joins him, cuddling up on his lap, and it’s honestly the best decision he’s made the whole month.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay poe's pov  
> no beta  
> thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

“I think he thinks we’re dating.” Finn laughs when Rey chokes on her drink after telling her that.

 

    “Why on earth?!” Rey wipes her chin clean of the liquid and gapes at him. They’re at a fancy lounge that just opened and found a spot on one of their circular ottomans. _Lounge_. Just a fancy name for a club nowadays.

 

“I don’t know. He sometimes makes comments about you-nothing bad. Just suggestive and looked at me funny when I told him we were going out tonight.” Finn shrugs and sips his Rum and Coke.

 

    “You told him we weren’t right?”

 

“I never get a chance to.”

 

    “Fiiiinnnnnn.” Rey whines and nudges her heel against his sneakers. “You gotta tell him we’re not dating! We’re just two friends who hang out a lot, and sometimes eat breakfast, lunch and dinner together and sometimes you stay the night and oh my god we’re dating.”

 

Finn laughs and shakes his head. “We’re not dating Rey.”

 

    “You wouldn’t want to date me?” Rey squints her eyes at him in a challenge.

 

“We’re both the wrong sex.” Finn reminds her.

 

    “True.” Rey chuckles just when someone behind her bumps her elbow as they’re walking by, causing her to spill some of her drink on herself. “Hey!” She starts but stops when they see who it is.

 

“Hey! I’m so sorry!” Jess apologizes, grabbing some random napkins from the coffee table and dabbing at Rey’s blouse. It takes a moment but they all realize as a group that she’s practically groping her boobs. “Sorry.” Jess stops immediately and blushes.

 

    “It’s ok!” Rey laughs too loud, louder than the music anyways.

 

“What were you drinking? I’ll get you a new one.” Jess straightens up and backs up towards the bar.

 

    “No!” Rey shouts. “I mean no, it’s ok. I still have some in there, I’m good. No worries.” She flushes and Finn just sips his drink enjoying this train wreck.

 

“You sure?” Jess asks politely and accepts it when Rey nods. “Ok, well I don’t want to interrupt anymore I’ll just-”

 

    “Nope. Not interrupting.” Finn intervenes for both their sakes. He doesn’t want Jess to think anything is going on between them and then report it back to Poe.

 

“Yea, just two friends hanging out. Like friends do.” Rey forces a smile and Finn internally groans.

 

    “Oookkkaaayyy.” Jess looks between them questionably. “This isn’t the kind of place I’d imagine running into you guys here. Not that that’s a bad thing.”

 

“We were just checking it out.”

 

    “Wanted to get out of the house.” Rey shrugs. “How’s work?”

 

Jess visible becomes more comfortable. Probably because it’s an easy topic Finn thinks. “Ugh I can’t wait to be off this case! I envy you. Getting to choose whatever you want.” She chuckles to relieve some of the tension still hanging in the air.

 

    “That bad huh?”

 

“They’re not closer to settling than they were when we started.” She throws a hand in the air in frustration and places it on her hip.

 

    “Well if you guys ever need any help just let me know.” Rey offers and Jess eyes her.

 

“Thanks. I will.” She nods and they look at each other a little longer than acceptable. Finn can’t believe he’s front and center, witnessing the romance. “Anyways…” She flips her hair. Literally flips her hair in flirtation. “I’m throwing myself a birthday party next weekend, cus I’m cool like that, but you guys are invited if you want to come.”

 

    “Yea, that sounds cool.” Rey nods not too eager. Trying to play it cool. Finn wants to laugh.

 

“Cool.” Jess gives Rey one more once over and Finn a warm smile. “I’ll see you guys around.”

 

“Bye.” Rey softly calls after her and they watch her meet someone else at the bar. “Do you think they’re gonna fuck tonight?”

 

“I don’t know.” Finn shrugs, but watches as the other girl leans towards Jess and place a hand on her arm. Yea, they probably were but he wasn’t going to tell Rey that.

 

“Are we going to that party?” Rey watches too. “We’re going to that party.”

  


>>>>

  
  


In hindsight agreeing to carpool with Poe was a bad idea. The ride over to Jess’s house was awkward. Poe kept glancing looks at him over in the passenger seat and at Rey in the rear view window and it was driving Finn nuts. He still hadn’t gotten around to telling him they weren’t dating and them going together was just making it worse.

 

He’s thankful when they finally get to Jess’s house, which is more or less the same size as Rey’s and Poe’s and in a separate gated community. He loses both Rey and Poe once inside, but luckily some people come up to him to introduce themselves and ask about the whole accidental marriage thing. He gets stuck regaling the story over and over again to different people for a good hour or so and he’s tired and wants to talk about something else. He wonders if this is how Poe felt when he spilled the beans that one time. He feels bad now. Speaking of Poe, he wonders where he went.

 

“You’ll never believe what just happened.” Rey suddenly appears and links arms with him dragging him away from a group of people no longer interested in him.

 

“What happened?” Finn muses her and let her lead him towards the kitchen. Good thing too, he’s thirsty after all that talking.

 

“I think I just agreed to a date with Jess.” She whispers, letting him go so he can pour himself some water.

 

“I thought you didn’t like her.” Finn teases.

 

Rey playfully slaps his arm. “Stop. Be happy for me.”

 

    “I am.” He laughs and take a good drink of the water. “You said you _think_ though?”

 

“Yea, I don’t know. She invited me to a movie and possibly dinner afterwards.”

 

    “Yea that’s a date.”

 

“You think so?” She chews on her bottom lip anxiously and leans over the sink.

 

    “Um yea.” He looks at her like she’s crazy. “By the way she was looking at you the other night, I’m pretty sure that’s a date, and then _some._ ”

 

“Let’s hope so.” She chuckles and blushes. “What’s up with you? Where you been all night?”

 

    “Telling people about my world wind shotgun wedding.”

 

She makes a face. “Doesn’t sound like much fun.”

 

    Finn crushes his red solo cup and tosses it into the trash. “It wasn’t.”

 

“Where did Poe go?”

 

Finn’s been wondering the same thing all night. Not that he would know what to say or do if he was around, but kinda sucked to be surrounded by all Poe’s friends/coworkers and not have him around. He thought maybe they were past all this awkwardness and moving towards being friends instead of two people of just live together.

  
  


    He loses Rey again when he comes out of the bathroom and decides to wander around the house, not really stopping to talk to anyone anymore. He finds himself outside on the patio where coincidentally he also finds Poe.

 

“Hey.” He starts awkwardly and Poe sits up more on the lounge chair.

 

    “Hey.”

 

“You ok?” Finn looks around and discovers that they’re alone out here. Just him, Poe and the pool.

 

    “Yea buddy.” Poe runs a hand over his face and through his hair. “Just tired.”

 

“The big case?” Finn offers some conversation, stuffing his hands in his pockets with nothing better to do with them.

 

    Poe eyes him for a second and crosses his arms against the small breeze. “Yea.”

 

“May I join you?” He looks at the chair next to his and goes for it.

 

    “Of course.” They sit in silence for a moment, looking at the ripples out on the water and listening to the party inside. “How’s work going?” Poe looks back over at him.

 

“Ehhh.” Finn shrugs and relaxes more into his chair.

 

    “That bad huh?” Poe chuckles.

 

“It’s not bad per say, but waiting tables isn’t glamorous.”

 

    “Oh I bet it isn’t. You get a lot of crazy customers?”

 

“Sometimes.” Finn laughs. “We got this one guy who thinks we do a Tuesday special, but we don’t have Tuesday specials, but we gotta give it to him anyways since he’s been coming in for years apparently.”

 

    Poe snorts. “Ridiculous.”

 

“No kidding.” Finn sighs and gets an idea. “So I think Rey and Jess are going on a date.”

 

    “Oh?” Poe perks up.

 

“Yea, Rey was just telling me about it. Something about a movie and dinner.”

 

    “Cute.” Poe smiles but gives no indication to what he’s really thinking. Finn was kind of hoping for some realization that him and Rey weren’t dating, but he’ll settle for him just knowing now.

 

“Yea, I think they’ll be good.”

 

    “Jess has had a crush on her for forever.” Poe offers.

 

“Oh yea?”

 

    “Yea, you should’ve seen her whenever Rey first started hanging around. Total disaster. Couldn’t even look at her.”

 

“You should’ve seen it the other night.” Finn chuckles. “Total mess, spilled a drink all over her.”

 

    Poe gives a good hardy laugh and the butterflies in Finn’s stomach suddenly come alive. “Sounds like her alright. ‘M proud of her though. Finally got the courage to ask her out.”

 

“Yeaaa.” Finn gets stuck staring at him. It’s been awhile since he actually got to look at him. With the light from the house and the pool casting a heavenly glow about him, he looks dreamlike and more open than he’s ever seen him. And that’s not a lot. Finn knows Poe has some walls built up whether it’s to keep _him_ out or everybody else he isn’t sure, but he’s grateful to have seen this side of him now. It’s selfish but he wants to see more; if only Poe will let him into his life.

 

A pipe-dream.

 

“Hey,” Poe clears his throat and brings Finn back to reality “so an old client of mine is opening up a new restaurant and reserved a table for me…”

 

    “That’s cool.”

 

“Well, I was wondering if maybe you’d like to go with me. It’ll be free of course.” Poe manages to get out quickly.

 

    Finn stars at him again but for different reasons this time. To say he’s surprised is an understatement. “Um yeah.”

 

“Yeah?” Poe blinks at him hopefully and Finn wonders if he’s actually dreaming.

 

    “Yeah, sounds like fun.” Finn shrugs trying to play it cool and then remembers watching Rey do it and mentally kicks himself for being dumb.

 

“Yeah, I mean free food. _Fancy_ food, didn’t want to say no to that and didn’t want to go alone…”

 

    “Count me in. It’s a date.” Finn face-palms at his word vomit, but hears Poe laugh, which only makes it worse. “That-that’s not what I meant.”

 

“I know.” Poe attempts to sober up a little. “It’s ok. It’s a _date_.” He teases and Finn just wants to drown in the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is a little short  
> thanks for reading !


	6. Chapter 6

    It wasn’t a date. At least that’s what Poe keeps reminding himself as he gets ready for the evening. There was a mandatory dress code for the restaurant which he thought was dumb, but whatever. He settles on a pair of navy slacks he hasn’t worn in awhile with a matching tie and a brown jacket.  “Be good.” He scratches the top of BB’s head and turns off the lights to meet Finn downstairs.

 

    He’s taken aback how _good_ Finn looks. Well, he always looks good, but Poe usually sees him in his casual clothes and this is the first time he’s seen him dressed up and he’s gotta say he cleans up well. He’s got black slacks on and a grey blazer over a white button up and he looks a little longer than is socially acceptable.

 

“Should I wear a tie?” Finn asks nervously smoothing out his shirt, over the buttons where a tie would be.

 

    “Hm? No, you look fine buddy.” Poe clears his throat and clears his head. “You look nice.”

 

“You look nice, too.” Finn smiles at him and this is a bad idea.

 

    “You ready?”

 

   

Considerably, this will be the longest amount of time they’ve spent together. So to say Poe is nervous is an understatement, but he’s trying so he’s gotta give himself credit for that. Luckily the ride over to the restaurant goes without any awkwardness and is instead filled with casual conversation about work and what’s been going on in their separate lives.

 

    From the outside alone, Poe can tell that it’s going to be a bit too _posh_ than he’s comfortable with, but Finn looks excited and he’s reminded that he’s using this an excuse to hang out with him and also to make an appearance for his old client as a thank you. Killing two birds with one stone.

 

They make their way inside the gold trimmed and tinted glass doors into the restaurant and out of some instinct he didn’t know he had, he grabs Finn’s hand so he can not only lead them to the host stand but so he also doesn’t lose him in the packed lobby.  

 

    The girl at the host stand looks flustered by the turn up of people but greets them with a smile anyways. “Unfortunately we’re not taking any walk-ins at this moment as tables are by reservations only.”

 

“We have a reservation.” Poe smiles politely back and remembers he’s still holding Finn’s hand so he let’s go hoping Finn doesn’t say anything about it.

 

    “What’s the name?”

 

“Poe Dameron.”

 

    She looks through a list they’re unable to see, clicking her pen until she finds his name. “Ah, ok Mr. Dameron and Mr…?”

 

    “Dameron.” Finn speaks up next to him and Poe’s face grows hot. This is fine.

 

“Oh!” The girl smiles more genuinely at them. “My apologies Mr. Dameron. We have a table specially reserved for you for whenever you’re ready, courtesy of the owner himself.” They’re then lead by a different host through the restaurant to a more secluded table towards the back, next to the large tinted windows, giving them a good view of the city street.  

 

     The inside is pretty much what Poe thought it was going be down to the gold and maroon/mahogany color scheme, chandeliers, and easy listening music. It’s also eerily quiet considering how full it is.

 

“This is nice.” Finn whispers, adjusting in his seat.

 

     “Yea, a little too nice.” Poe whispers back picking up the menu in front of him. Finn just shrugs and looks at his too just as their waiter shows up with a small cart and wine.

 

“Good evening gentlemen, my name is Shaun and I’ll be taking care of you. Our wine this evening is a delightful Merlot right out of Napa Valley.” He tells them in a low and hushed tone, as to not disturb the other patrons or the atmosphere, and pours them both a good size glass of the wine. “And might I recommend the deconstructed smoked salmon this evening or the deconstructed cioppino, a dish popularized in San Francisco and a personal favorite of mine.”  

 

“Umm.” Poe looks to Finn, but he looks just as lost as he does so he makes a decision for the both of them. “Why don’t we do one of both?” He asks Finn for the ok.

 

     “Yea sounds good.” Finn nods, handing his menu to the waiter and Poe does the same.

 

“Excellent choices Sirs, please enjoy our complimentary cheese to go along with your wine while you wait.” Shaun places a round tray in the middle of the table and fills their water glasses before taking his leave.

 

     “What does he mean by deconstructed?” Finn whispers, leaning into the table.

 

“I’m not sure, he said that twice.” Poe chuckles lowly and eyes the very small cheese mounds. He looks around at the other table already eating and eyes the small portions. He can already feel his stomach growling.

 

     “ _Oh!_ ” Finn coughs as silently as he can after drinking the wine. He quickly reaches for his other glass and downs the water.

 

“You ok?” Poe laughs.

 

     “That’s really dry.” Finn chokes out and Poe takes a sip then makes a face and drinks his water instead.

 

    “Yea, not a fan.” Poe shakes his head, he’s more of a sweet white wine, like Moscato kind of guy and it looks like Finn is too.

 

They munch on the cheeses, which are really great, and people watch till their food comes out-afraid to disturb anyone else with their loud talking. Shaun luckily doesn’t hover so much as the first time, dropping their plates off and asking if there was anything else they needed but they politely decline.

 

    “This is so small.” Finn whispers eyeing both their dishes. Poe took the smoked salmon and Finn got the soup and kinda understands the deconstructed thing a little bit more; it’s like all the normal ingredients but set up outside each other for fancy plate presentations. A tad do it yourself in your mouth.

 

Poe takes a bite and nods at the pleasant flavors. “Tastes good though.”

 

    “Mm.” Finn hums in agreement. “Do you want to try some of mine?” He bats his eyes over at him, his skin glowing under the warm lighting and Poe doesn’t know if he’s giving him looks on purpose or if he’s just imagining it. Probably the latter.

 

“Sure, you want some of mine?” Poe ignores his brain and they swap food. The cioppino is much better than the salmon but that’s just his opinion. They finish their tiny dishes in no time and Shaun shows up with slices of a French Apple Tart.

 

    “Compliments of the house of course.” Shaun tells them and bids them a wonderful evening, thanking them for dining with them tonight. The tart is probably the best thing they have that evening, but Poe is ready to go and so is Finn. Poe expected to see the owner and to talk with him, but is thankful he actually didn’t have to; he’ll just shoot him a message to thank him for dinner and they leave.

 

“That was nice.” Finn beams once they get outside and stretches with his arms above his head causing his shirt to ride up, revealing a sliver of skin and Poe wonders if it’s as soft and firm as it looks. If only he could remember. _Nope_. He’s gotta stop.

 

    “Yea, I’m starving though.”

 

Finn laughs putting his arms down and fixing his shirt. “Me too!”

 

    “It was like food for ants-so small.”

 

“Good food.”

 

    “Yea, undoubtedly good. Compliments to the chef, but-”

 

“ _BBuutttt_ -”

 

    “I’m hungry.” Poe chuckles and tugs Finn by his blazer sleeve towards the parking garage. “Hey, I got a crazy idea. Wanna go get something else to eat?”

 

“Hell yes!”

  


>>>>

 

“Hell yes!” Finn moans through a bite from his cheeseburger and it’s obscene. About the 100th time, Poe has been distracted tonight and it’s all Finn’s fault really. He’s obviously out to destroy his resolve. “Look fancy eats is one thing, but nothing can compare to a good cheeseburger.”

 

    “I second that.” Poe laughs and bites into his, sighing happily. They found a little burger place by the pier and collectively decided that this was exactly what they needed.

 

“So how do you know the owner of that place anyways?” Finn asks after a moment of comfortable silence, enjoying the night air under the awning. It’s hot enough that they both left their jackets in the car, along with Poe’s tie, but cool enough that they aren’t dying.

 

    “The owner-Mr.Taylor, was a chef at a different restaurant and suspected the owners of possible money laundering and tax evasion. He noticed some of the money was missing and they weren’t getting paid what they should’ve and I took the case a couple years ago. Won, opened up his own restaurant.” Poe shrugs, munching on his shoestring fries.

 

“Mm, that’s cool. Help a lot of people?”

 

     “I try to, anyways.”

 

“I can tell.” Finn flashes him a small smile.

 

     Poe can feel another blush creeping up and looks shyly away. “Thanks Finn, hey do you wanna walk the pier?”

 

“Sure!”

 

    Whenever they’re done eating, they clean up their area and head toward the wooden walkway. They stop every now and then in the gift shops just to look around and point out all the weird and ridiculous things that make them laugh. The neon lights dance gracefully across Finn in a pretentious indie film sort of way but Poe doesn’t want to look away, so he forces himself to. Forces himself to look out into the vastness of the ocean instead of watching Finn.

 

“I’ve never been on a Ferris wheel.” Finn comments, looking up at it.

 

    “Do you want to?” Poe looks up at it too and then back at him questionably. “Are you afraid of heights?”

 

“No, I’ve been in airplane.”

 

    “Little different from an airplane.” Poe chuckles.

 

“Do the seats move? I’ve seen some where the seat rock and I ain’t about that.” Finn shakes his head with a nervous chuckle.

 

    “No, buddy. They don’t move. C’mon, you’re gonna love it.” Poe drags him to the line and they wait their turn till they can get into the red pod and Finn starts shaking a knee up and down nervously. “Relax, buddy.” Poe chuckles half tempted to put a hand on his knee to stop him but that’s clearly stepping over the line. “It’s gonna be worth it I promise, plus if you don’t want to do it we can always get off now.”

 

Finn lets out a shaky breath and looks around them. “No, it’s ok.”

 

    “I thought you said you weren’t afraid of heights?”

 

“I’m not, but I am afraid of unstable contraptions.”

 

    “Contraptions.” Poe laughs and relaxes in the seat next to him, throwing an arm to rest against the back behind Finn.  

 

When the wheel starts to move it startles Finn and he latches onto Poe’s knee suddenly before quickly removing himself. “Sorry.”

 

     “It’s ok.” Poe laughs gently. They remain surprisingly in a comfortable silence as the wheel moves them slowly up. With nothing else to look at and up here all alone, Poe lets himself watch Finn as he looks out around them at the ocean and the city lights below them.

 

Finn gives a low whistle in amazement at the sight. “It’s beautiful up here.”

 

    “Hm? Oh yea, it’s great during the daytime too. Can see the ocean a little better.” Poe looks behind him at the infinite darkness.

 

“I bet. Thanks for convincing me to do this.” Finn turns, giving him his undivided attention, and Poe realizes how close they’re sitting in this giant empty pod.

 

    “No problem.” Poe says and it comes out unintentionally softer than he intended it to.  “So um, our one month anniversary was yesterday.”   

 

Finn blinks surprised at him. “Oh?”

 

    “Yea, happy anniversary.” Poe jokes with a small laugh.

 

“I can’t believe we’ve been married a month. Weird.”

 

    “I know.” Poe sighs and looks out towards the lights instead. “It hasn’t been so bad.”

 

“Nah, if I had to be accidentally married to someone I’m glad it was you.” Finn confesses looking away too.

 

    “Yea, I’m glad it was you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta  
> thanks for reading tho!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guuyyyysssss  
> Sorry I haven't updated in years  
> does 4k words make up for it? lol  
> -I got busy with life. A lot happened. But ima try to finish this story finally.

“So how did the date go?” Rey slurps her smoothie annoyingly and bats her eyes at him.

 

“What date?” Finn slurps his smoothie louder trying to out annoy her. “Your date? How would I know?”

 

“No _your_ date with Poe.”

 

“It wasn't a date.” Finn reminds her.

 

“It so was a date! What did you do?”

 

“Ugh!” Finn sighs throwing his head back against her couch. “So he took me to that fancy restaurant to eat and it was nice. A lot nicer than I anticipated but the food was good except small and we were both hungry afterwards so we got burgers and walked the pier and rode the Ferris wheel, that's it nothing else. Not a date.”

 

Rey clutches her chest and sighs happily. “Awwwww that's so cute.”

 

“I hate you.” Finn glares at her but she just dramatically sighs more. “Stop. How did your date go with Jess?”

 

“Oh it was good.”

 

“That's it? It was good?”

 

“Weeeelllllll…” Rey blushes.

 

“You fucked her.” Finn states as a matter of fact and Rey nods her head. “Daaaammmnnnnn.”

 

Rey slaps his arm but can't stop smiling. “Stop.”

 

“On the first date? What a floozy-” Finn laughs.

 

“Like you wouldn't fuck him if he offered!”

 

“We're not talking about me anymore. How was it?”

 

“The date? Or the sex?”

 

“Both? Give me the play by play Rey. What happened?”

 

“Well we went to the movies and then she bought me dinner and one thing lead to another and the next thing I know we're on her couch and Finn, she did this thing with her tong-”

 

“Uhhp! Ok never mind.” Finn laughs while making a face. “ I don't want to know.”

 

“Pussy.” Rey smirks, sipping the last of her smoothie.

 

“So it was good though?”

 

Rey shrugs. “Amazing.”

 

“You guys gonna see each other again or is this like a one and done kind of thing? Hit it and quit it. Smash and pass?”

 

“Ummm I'm not sure?” Rey considers the question. “We didn't really talk about it but I'm supposed to have lunch with her tomorrow so, should I bring it up?”

 

“I mean it doesn't have to be like a serious question or a commitment or anything but maybe if y'all talked about what you both want out of this it'll be easier to move forward?” Finn offers.

 

“Yea good point. Wow I didn't realize you were so good at relationships.” Rey teases.

 

“Well when you've been married as long as I have.” Finn sighs.

 

Rey laughs. “Wow. Ok. How could I forget.”

 

“I'm glad it went well though.” Finn sobers up and finishes his own smoothie.

 

“Me too.” Rey smiles shyly and turns her attention back to the TV. They're watching You’ve Got Mail for the fifth time. “So what's gonna happen with you and Poe?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well regardless what you say, that was a date. So are you dating now or what?”

 

“It wasn't a date and I'm sure Poe sees it that way too and isn't interested in dating me.” It pains Finn a little to admit that out loud but those are the facts. “It's strictly business.”

 

“Oh right, of course.” Rey raises an eyebrow and by her tone Finn knows she doesn't believe him but there's nothing he can do about it.

 

After the movie Finn realizes how late it is and bids Rey a goodnight, heading back next door. He finds Poe in the kitchen, pajama clad and head in the fridge.

 

“Midnight snack?” He leans against the island and enjoys the view of Poe's backside from here.

 

“Would be if we had food.” Poe sighs, straighten up to close the fridge and face him. “We should go get groceries.”

 

“Probably.” Finn shrugs stuffing his hands in his hoodie pockets.

 

“No I mean like now.”

 

“Like right now? It's one in the morning.”

 

“Best time to grocery shop.” Poe shrugs making his way to the front door, throwing on a jacket and slipping into some shoes.

 

“You gonna go in pjs?” Finn eyes him.

 

“You're in sweats.” Poe eyes him too and fishes his keys from his pocket. “You coming or not?”

 

“I guess.” Finn chuckles and pushes himself away from the counter.

  
  


>>>>

 

“Raisin Bran???” Poe scrunches his face and scrutinizes the box.

 

Finn shrugs and puts it in the cart. “It’s the best one.”

 

“How? It's like soggy flake milk...with raisins?!” Poe leans on the cart handle which causes his butt to stick out, which Finn doesn't notice at all of course.

 

“It's the healthy one.”

 

Poe gapes at him in disbelief. “No it's not.”

 

“It is.” Finn’s sure he's heard it somewhere that it was. “Bet.”

 

“Bet.” Poe laughs and punches the cart a little more forward down the aisle, stopping in front of some other choices and picks up a box. “Cinnamon Toast Crunch. My favorite.” He points and grabs the Raisin Bran out of the box to compare the two and starts laughing again. “Finn, Raisin Bran has 190 calories and 18 grams of sugar! Cinnamon Toast Crunch is 170 calories and 12 grams of sugar.”

 

“What??” Finn snatches the boxes out of his hands and sees for himself. “Shit. My whole life is a lie.”

 

“I'm sorry buddy, we can still get it if you want.” Poe giggles and puts them both in the cart and Finn feels betrayed.

 

“Whatever, we shouldn't be eating that stuff anyways. Balanced breakfast my ass.” He shrugs it off and they continue their way through the store for the other items on their list.

 

“Live a little Finn.” Poe chuckles and leads them around a big wooden crate full of boxes that a worker is stocking. It's nice being able to shop without a big crowd but Finn also feels bad for being in their way. “What do we need next?”

 

Poe has designated Finn as the list keeper while he pushes the cart, so Finn has to dig through his pocket again to find the flimsy piece of an old receipt they found in Poe’s car to write everything on. “Ummm, eggs, milk...and then we're done!” Finn looks at the list and then at the full cart wistfully for a couple reasons. 1) Who knew grocery shopping could be fun? 2) That's a lot of food for just two people and 3) he's getting tired and they still have to load and unload everything into the house and put it away.

  
  


Once they get home and unpack, Poe looks around the kitchen with a defeated sigh and hands on his hips. “I’m still hungry.”

 

“Oh right, that was the whole purpose of getting groceries.” Finn chuckles. “Want me to make you something?”

 

Poe raises his eyebrows in surprise and considers his offer. “You would do that?”

 

“Yea, why not? What are you in the mood for?” Finn slides out his hoodie, hanging in on the counter stool and reopens the fridge.

 

“Ummmm, can you make eggs?” Poe hops on the counter to sit, swinging his legs, looking like a kid and it’s adorable.

 

“Pbbbffff, can I make eggs?” Finn chuckles and starts gathering stuff. “What kind you want?”

 

“Scrambled with cheese?”

 

Finn salutes him. “You got it, boss...you know what else sounds good?”

 

“Pancakes?”

 

“Pancakes.” Finn beams at him, snapping his fingers and digs out the pancake mix.

 

“There’s a pancake hot plate thing in the bottom cabinet by the stove.” Poe points Finn in the right direction with his foot. “You can make the eggs on it too, Oh! We bought bacon, do we want that now or save it?” He hops off the counter and pulls the packet it out of the fridge.

 

“Half now, half later?”

 

“Good thinking.” Poe smiles at him and Finn doesn’t think he’s seen this one before. Not that he categorizes them or anything like that...just this one is _soft_. He almost forgets to breathe.

 

“Here stir the pancakes.” Finn hands him the box. If he’s going to be in here, he might as well do something other than distract him.

 

“Yes Chef.” Poe chuckles, turning on the small radio first.

 

“No more Food Network for you.” Finn teases and gets to work on cracking the eggs.

 

“That’s all your fault you know, every time I come home it’s on and there you are. Coincidence?”

 

Finn laughs and nods his head. “Oh I love this song.” He gets distracted with Al Green’s smooth vocals coming through the radio.

 

“Mm.” Poe hums in agreement. “ _Let me, be the one you come running to ooooo._ ”   

 

Finn does a double take at his singing and is pleasantly surprised. “Yeaaa.” He nods approvingly.

 

“ _Let's, let's stay together. Lovin' you whether, whether. Times are good or bad, happy or sad._ ” Poe gets distracted from stirring the pancake mix and uses the spoon as a microphone for dramatics instead. Finn starts to really feel it and shakes his shoulders to the beat.

 

“ _Whyyyy, somebody, why some people break up._ ” Finn takes it away. He’s not as good as a singer as Poe, but the encouraging look and chuckle from him is all he really needs. “ _O turn around and make up. I just can't seeeeee._ ” He chuckles and busts out some of his good moves and Poe joins in the dance party.

 

“ _Let's, we oughta stay together. Loving you whether, whether. Times are good or bad, happy or sad.”_ They finish singing the song together and dance a little to the next one before Finn reminds them they’re hungry.

 

Apart from the occasional jam session they finish soon enough and are able to sit down and eat the feast laid out in front of them.

 

“Mmmmm.”

 

“I second that.” Finn chuckles as he spares Poe a glance and spots a smudge of pancake flour on his cheek. He’ll blame his tired brain later for not stopping himself as he reaches over and gently wipes it off.  Poe looks up at him in surprise and Finn can feel his face grow hot as he quickly puts his hand back in his lap. “Sorry. Don’t know how you managed to get pancake all over you.” He teases nervously and luckily Poe doesn’t say anything about. He just shrugs happily and goes back to eating. Finn mentally kicks himself but goes back to eating too, missing the warm looks shot in his direction from Poe.

  
  


>>>>

  


“FINN!!!”

 

Finn groans in response, pulling the comforter over his head. He just got back from his shift at the cafe and is trying to nap. Granted it's the middle of the day, but if BB can sleep while the sun is out then so he can.

 

“FINN??” Poe’s voice calls out a little bit closer and Finn feels BB hopping off the bed to wait by the door. “Buddy?” Poe gives a small knock and cracks the door.

 

He has to bite back an exasperated sigh, but he flips the covers over and looks to Poe and then to the alarm clock sitting on the table. It's 3:40pm and a little _too_ early for him to be home. “Is everything ok?”

 

“Yea, I'm sorry were you sleeping?” Poe looks sheepishly around the room and then back at him.

 

“No, not really anyways.” He sits up more to lean against the headboard and Poe takes it as permission to come in.

 

“You'll never guess what happened!” Poe’s smile is blinding and Finn can feel the excitement radiating off of him. He doesn't give him a chance to guess what the big news is though before carrying on. “We did it. They settled! We won!”

 

It takes a moment for Finn’s brain to catch up from the nap induced fog to figure out what Poe is talking about but once he does he's just as excited as Poe is. “What?! That's amazing! Just now!?”

 

“Yea-well a bit ago. Earlier this morning. I would've called you but I knew you were at work, but that's besides the point.” Poe's rambling in excitement and it's endearing. “We did it!” He repeats with a fist in the air and a bit at his lower lip before falling ungracefully backwards on the bed. Finn has just enough time to move his legs before they're squished, but he doesn't mind. Poe looks genuinely happy and Finn can't help but to feel happy along with him. “I feel so relieved, like a weight’s been lifted off my shoulders.” Poe sighs in content and Finn can feel the exhaustion start to seep in around him. He's glad for it though because maybe now he'll the rest he deserves finally.

 

“I'm proud of you. I knew you could do it.” He nudges his shoulder with his foot under the covers and Poe gives him a weird look. The look is a mixture of a happy surprise and that he's trying to analyze him for some reason and it makes Finn want to squirm, but he doesn't and they end up looking at each other for longer than necessary.

 

“Everyone's going out to the bar to celebrate later, you should come with me.” Poe tells him and sits up to lean on his elbows. “I mean, um, only if you want to.”

 

Poe looks nervous while he plays with a loose string coming from the comforter and if Finn looks hard enough he can spot a blush starting to creep up from his neck and it's- _cute._ “Yea, sounds like fun.” He shrugs and plays it cool, forcing the butterflies back down to the pits of hell they came from. They've been making an appearance more and more often than Finn would like since they started hanging out more and he doesn't quite know how to deal with it yet. Or if he even wants to deal with it. If there even is an _IT._ Which he could just be imagining. Imagining all the lingering touches, all the not so subtle but very confusing flirting, and prolonged eye contact.

 

“Ok cool.” Poe nods and avoids looking at him in the eye. “Ima let you go back to sleep and probably take a nap myself.” He stands and yawns and Finn has to fight the devil in him not to ask him to stay and sleep with him, so he gives him a smile instead. “I'll wake you if you're not up before me.”

 

“Mmhm, thanks.” Finn manages and Poe sends him a small smile before leaving and shutting the door behind him. It's unlikely that Finn is going to be able to sleep with their most recent interaction still playing on repeat in his brain, but it's worth a shot.

  
  
  


Poe does this thing where he whistles while he works. Particularly when he's getting ready. Sometimes it annoys the shit out of Finn, but most of the time he files it away under ‘ _Adorable things Poe does when he thinks no one is looking’._ That list also includes his humming and dancing, but that’s not what wakes him up a couple hours later from his nap.  He’s only half annoyed when he hears the familiar tune Poe is inclined to whistling, even if he doesn’t know recognize it. Begrudgingly he rolls out of bed and gets ready for the evening.

 

When he makes it downstairs Poe is waiting for him and Finn does his best not to stare too long. Other than work clothes and pjs, it’s rare that Finn sees him dressed so casually in dark jeans and a snug t-shirt.     

 

“You ready?” Poe beams at him and those butterflies are back to murder him.

 

    “After you.”

  


The bar they go to looks like any other place with dingy lighting and too loud music. Half the people here are people Finn recognizes from Poe’s work which makes sense, he just didn’t realize the whole damn company was going to be there.

 

“Do you want something to drink?” Poe has to speak loudly over the music and bumps into his shoulder because someone bumped into him.

 

    “Maybe a beer.” Finn half shouts back and wonders if they serve food since he can’t remember the last time it was he ate. Poe claps him on the back and squeezes his way to the bar while he hangs back. It’s when he’s absently taking in his surroundings that he locks eyes with a bearded guy sitting alone in a booth. The guy waves him over, but Finn doesn’t think it’s for him so he looks around to see if he’s waving to someone else and nope. He’s beckoning him over. Hesitantly he makes his way over to the stranger in the booth.

 

“You’re Finn right?” He extends a hand for a shake and luckily it’s quieter back here.

 

    “Um yea…”

 

“Wexley. We met once at a party.” He reminds him and Finn feels slightly bad he doesn’t remember him. In his defense he’s met a lot of people since knowing Poe.

 

“Oh right. Sorry.” Finn apologizes and smiles sheepishly. Wexley’s kind enough to shrug it off and motions for him to join him in the horseshoe booth.  

 

“He’ll find us.” He doesn’t have to say who it was Finn was looking for, so he throws caution to the wind and slides into the booth. “How you liking Cali?”

 

“The weathers nice.” Finn shrugs, hoping this doesn’t turn into an interrogation like all his meetings with Poe’s friends go.

 

Wexley snorts and takes a swing from beer. “That’s what they all say. Expensive as hell-gotta pay an arm and leg just to take a piss out here.”

 

    Finn chuckles. “Are you not from around here?”

 

“Oh I am.” He laughs. “What about you?”

 

“Here and there.”

 

Wexley gives him a knowing look, but luckily enough Poe swoops in to save the day.

 

 “Out of all the places to sit and you pick the most boring.” He teases and Wexley shoots him a glare. He hands Finn his beer, but slides into the booth next to Wexley. Finn’s not disappointed or anything.

    “This is the fun booth, we were having fun huh Finn?” Wexley eyes him and Finn nods along.

 

“Oh yea tons.”

 

    “Traitor.” Poe huffs. “I bought you a drink, you should be on my side.”

 

“Buy me dinner and I’ll be whatever you want me to be.” Finn blurts out without thinking. Poe chokes on his drink and turns beet red while Wexley laughs.

 

    “Wow who knew Finn was a sexual deviant?-Wait aren’t you guys married?”

 

Poe clears his throat very loudly and for longer than necessary and Finn just kinda wants the ground to eat him.

 

    “What up losers!” Jess hollars squishing in next to Poe, spilling her drink a little.

 

“Finn!” Rey beams like sunshine in this dark place, climbing in next to Finn and places a kiss on his temple, smelling strongly of alcohol.

 

    “Oh so you know these two, but not me?” Wexley teases.

 

“That’s because we’re the only ones who matter.” Jess gestures to herself and Rey, smirking lazily.

 

“She’s drunk.” Rey informs them.

 

Poe turns to Jess with raised eyebrows. “How are you drunk already?”

 

“Started drinking early.” She explains like it’s obvious. “Not all of us have pretty husbands waiting for us at home.” She slurs and pushes Poe’s hair off his forehead. Finn would be jealous if he wasn’t busy trying not laugh at the comment and Poe’s expression.   

 

“I think I need to catch up.” Poe mutters and chugs his beer.

  


Several hours, several drinks, and several orders of bad mozzarella sticks later Finn is feeling well and warm and tipsy. He doesn’t know how well everyone else is doing but he should probably stop soon. He has a feeling he’s going to have to be DD tonight.

 

    “Oh! We should play a game!” Jess shouts, excitedly patting the table.

 

“Yes!” Rey claps with a giggle and high-fives her, but Wexley and Poe groan.

 

    “Oh don’t be Debbie Downers.” Jess frowns at them. “An easy game.”

 

“Never have I ever!” Rey suggests.

 

    “You gotta take a drink if you’ve done it!” Jess adds. Finn knows what this game segways into but whatever. “I’ll start! Never have I ever been in a hot air balloon.”

 

Rey is the only one who takes a drink.

 

“Really?” Wexley gives her a look.

 

“What? Live a little guys.” She shrugs.

 

    “Your turn Poe.”

 

“Never have I ever jumped out a perfectly fine airplane.”

 

Rey is the only one who takes a drink, again. “That’s no fair. You knew about that one.” She points at him.

 

    “Never have I ever been surfing.” Rey, Jess, and Poe take a drink to Wexley’s ask.

 

“How? You live here.” Jess laughs, but he just shrugs.

 

    Finn’s turn is next and he thinks before picking. “Never have I ever gone skinny dipping.”

 

Jess shrugs and takes a drink.

 

“Never have I ever gotten a tattoo!” Rey jumps in and surprisingly only Wexley drinks.

 

    “What?!” All of them shout.

 

“I’ve known you how long?!” Poe gapes. “How do I not know about this?!”

 

    “What is it?” Rey leans over the table.

 

“Show us, show us, show us.” Jess chants.

 

    Wexley holds up fingers for his countdown. “Too long, I’ll never tell you, and you’ll never know.”

 

“BBoooooooo.” Jess pouts. “Never have I ever blacked out drunk and got married to a stranger in Vegas.” Poe takes a big drink to finish the bottle off but Finn pushes his aside.

 

    “Oook, I think I’m done now.”

 

“Nooooo, Finn no. Don’t. I jest. We love you. You’re the best stranger, keep playing with us.” Jess reaches for him across the table and grabs onto his hand.

 

    “I know.” He chuckles. “But someone needs to make sure we get home safe.”

 

“You’re a good man Finn!” Jess groans and lays her head down on the table. “He’s a keeper.” She loudly whispers to Poe. He nods down at her and Finn wonders is what he’s feeling is those damn butterflies or the alcohol.

 

    “I think she’s done.” Finn sighs.

 

“I think we’re all done.” Rey huffs next to him and closes her eyes.

 

    “I’ll call a cab.” Wexley announces with a sigh.

 

“You’re a good man Finn!” Jess shouts again.

 

    “That was Wexley.”

  
  
  


Finn has to help Poe and Rey out the cab. Not that he minds, this is the most he’s ever touched Poe ever in one go and swears to himself that that isn’t creepy and he doesn’t mean to be creepy-and not that remembers anyway.

 

    He deposits Poe on the front step of their house and makes sure Rey gets into her place. Once he knows she’s safe he joins Poe outside. It’s not even that late and the night air is welcoming from the stuffiness of the bar and the cab. Though, all the alcohol and being around people all day has made him tired. He looks over to Poe to see what he’s doing and finds him looking at him. “What?”

 

    Poe shrugs happily. “If you could go anywhere in the world, where would it be?”

 

“Anywhere?” Finn eyes him. It’s a random question and he would be wondering where Poe’s headspace is but they are a little drunk.

 

    “Anywhere. Anywhere in the whole world.” Poe waves his arms for emphasis.

 

“Um.” Finn has to think for a moment and can’t come up with a smart answer due to the fog in his head. “Somewhere with nature?”

 

    Poe pouts at him. “Somewhere with nature?” A laugh spills out of him as he mulls it over.

“Yea.” He feels like he has to defend himself now. “Get back to nature, back to what’s really important. Been in the city too long. Too many people.”

 

    Poe snorts at him, but then openly looks at him. “Alright.”

 

“Alright?”

 

    “Alright.” He nods his as a matter of fact and leans on him to get up. “I gotta be down now.”

 

Finn chuckles at his phrasing, but helps him inside.

  


>>>>

  


“Finn! Finn.” Poe barges into his room and Finn groans. _How the hell is he awake so early?!_ “Pack your bags.” He announces and leaves the room, but BB hops on top of him and demands his attention.

 

    “What?” Finn croaks out, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

 

“We’re going on vacation!” Poe shouts from down the hall.

 

    “I have work.” He mutters and flops back on his belly.

 

“Tell them you have a family emergency or something.” Finn can hear him shrugging and he mentally rolls his eyes. “Or you know, I guess I’ll just enjoy all the nature to myself.” Poe adds, coming back around and leaning on the door frame.

 

    “Did you just try to guilt me?” Finn chuckles and throws a pillow at him.

 

“Are you coming or not?” Poe laughs, picking the pillow up off the floor from where it landed and throwing it back at him.

 

    “I guess.” Finn sighs and reaches for his phone. The least he can do is find some people to cover his shifts. If he was more awake, he’d reason himself out of it with the importance of responsibilities and all that like any other adult would.

 

But who could say no to Poe Dameron?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! sorry its garbage, no beta  
> i wrote this in the span of the months since i last posted cuz i had writers block i guess??

**Author's Note:**

> No beta  
> tags subjected to change as we go along  
> This came from a sudden burst of inspiration, so we'll see where it goes  
> thank you for reading!


End file.
